The Banana Plans
by tellenlei
Summary: So what do you do when your unrequited love for years is getting engaged? Naruto figures it's time to initiate some action. AU. Rated M for coarse language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters used in the story are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: First fanfic ever so please be kind! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. _This isn't real, _he thought as he stared at a piece of paper in front of him. All of his plans - _plans_ he had conceived in hopes of attaining his much-longed for dream – seemed to have crumpled underneath his very feet. All of his _idiot-proof _plans seemed to have been crushed. And all because of what? A simple, seemingly harmless invitation?

He shook his head "_No, no, NO!" _Au contraire, the letter was evil. _I ought to burn it_, he thought vehemently. His fingers shook as he started to reach for the paper, carefully taking in the ornate gold frames and the elaborate print. The teme was telling the truth, for once. He took an extra gulp of air before starting to read the contents. _For good measure_, he thought.

_You are cordially invited to witness the engagement of_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_And_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_September 23, 20xx_

_21__st__ floor, Konoha Towers_

_15__th__ Avenue_

_Hosted by the Uchiha family_

Naruto's eye twitched. _Oh God, no. _THIS. CANNOT. BE. HAPPENING. He can feel beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to stare at the revolting piece of paper. Except, no matter how much he used the Uchiha glare that he learned from his best friend, the paper was still in his hands. It didn't burn. It was still fucking there and it was driving him crazy! Naruto had loved Itachi all his life. He just couldn't accept that Itachi will be someone else's in two weeks time!

_This must be a dream. Yes, that's it. This is a dream, _Naruto silently kept intoning to himself, trying to convince himself that all of this cannot be happening in real life. _This is just a dream, some kind of nightmare, right?_

* * *

Sasuke silently stared at his best friend while the other was preoccupied by the piece of paper. It has been a while since the blond had opened and read it. He had expected Naruto to make a fuss, yet the person in question was quiet. Or just plain shocked. _Hn, he's probably thinking of burning it, _Sasuke thought. _Predictable ass. _

He knew that Naruto had been in love with his older brother ever since they met and that Naruto had plans to snare Itachi after gaining enough courage and confidence. He clearly remembered that day when Naruto suddenly asked him on how to make Itachi love him back. It was out of the blue, but what else would you expect from the blond idiot? He even helped Naruto create those stupid plans. But then again, they didn't expect this sudden turn of events.

Sasuke continued watching Naruto. It had been minutes and Naruto still hadn't looked up from the paper. _He probably can't believe it's true, _Sasuke said to himself as he watched the latter do the famous Uchiha glare aimed at the paper, _Heh, it's not going to burn no matter how much you glare at it. Stupid. _He can just read how the blond's mind was working.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, and slowly, as if possessed by something, the blond looked up. Sasuke could see the hopeful question in the other person's cerulean eyes. He shook his head slowly. "No dobe, this isn't a dream."

* * *

Naruto felt like a truck had just hit him after hearing those words. He had already slightly recovered after telling himself that Itachi getting engaged is really far from reality. But no, the bastard had to ruin it. That bastard he had once proudly proclaimed as his best friend even said the words Naruto didn't want to hear, with a straight face at that! "No consideration, no hesitation at all!", he mumbled grouchily. "I hope you get lost in the Sahara and piranhas tear you and your duck hair from limb to limb!"

"Your university education's useless if you still haven't figured out that piranhas don't live in the Sahara, stupid blond,"Sasuke replied drily, taking a small sip from his almost forgotten coffee as he furtively glanced at the nearest mirror. _Duck hair, looking perfect as usual._ He didn't like admitting he was self-conscious about it. "And besides," he continued, "I was just telling the truth."

"Bastard..." Naruto gritted out, which Sasuke just rolled his eyes at.

"You know," Sasuke started again as he continued to sip, clearly enjoying his cooled coffee, "Instead of getting mad at me, which I have no idea why since none of this is clearly my fault, you should be worrying about Itachi's engagement."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. Of course, he knew that Sasuke wasn't the one at fault. "But," he mumbled, "that's not helping me either." '_He's still getting engaged to some weird, unknown girl. Butt-ugly too, I bet.'_

Sasuke sighed while putting down his cup of coffee. "Hn."

Somehow, amidst Naruto's chaotic mind, he interpreted Sasuke's 'hn' as 'You have no choice but to accept it, it's the truth after all.' He suddenly felt hopeless. And he rarely felt hopeless. He didn't like the feeling of hopelessness, not one bit. He hadn't fully accepted the truth but what can he do?

Sasuke stared at his best friend who was simply staring at his own cup of now cold and stagnant coffee. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't used to seeing the blond like that. He was much more used to seeing Naruto smiling like the dobe he was. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up, expecting to meet Sasuke's eyes, only to get his forehead flicked by Sasuke's index finger.

"Wha-"

"Dobe! I thought I already told you before that it's no use for you think. You have no brain after all." Sasuke scolded.

"Bastard! What are you saying that I have no brain!? Everyone has one!" Naruto half-shouted. Luckily, they were the only ones inside the café. Sasuke hid a smile. Those lines never failed to get that reaction out of the blond.

Naruto continued, but this time in a much-hushed tone, "But yeah, you're right. Maybe I don't have one." He's stupid after all… No matter how much he squeezed his brain for something, nothing would just come out. No juice. _Perhaps I really can't do a thing about Itachi's engagement._

Sasuke facepalmed. He hadn't expected Naruto to agree with him on that one. "Dobe…"

Naruto carried on looking down at his coffee as if nothing happened, wallowing in self-pity.

Silence reigned over the two after that only to be broken by Naruto's minute-after-minute sighs. Ten, twenty minutes passed. Sasuke finally had enough. "Naruto."

This time, Naruto didn't look up. Still, Sasuke continued. "Dobe, stop acting like it's the end of the world." Still no reaction.

Sasuke sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why you're making such a big fuss over this." Naruto looked up at that. What? How could Naruto not feel depressed over Itachi getting engaged?

"What do mean by that?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's just Itachi's engagement, after all."

"Just an engagement party? What do you mean by 'just an engagement party'? My life's already ruined!"  
"Honestly, how on earth are you still even alive if you're this slow? I meant, it is JUST an engagement party."

Yeah, it's JUST an engagement party. It's not like Itachi's already married. Naruto eyes widen at the realization. "Then what do I do?"

"Congratulations, the Wizard of Oz finally gave the scarecrow a brain." Sasuke smirked as he picked up his cup of coffee in thought. "Hn…"

Something inside Naruto lit up again. It was hope. And hope got him edging over his seat as he watched Sasuke savor his coffee. Nevermind the insult to his intelligence,_ even though that still hurt, Sasuke, you bitch._

Sasuke stopped sipping for a second and asked, "You remember those idiotic plans you created to make Itachi yours?"

"Of course," Naruto sniffed, " And no, idiot-teme, my plans are not idiotic!"

"Oh, shut it. And heh, I believe it's never too late to put those plans into action."

* * *

TBC :D


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Pt 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters used in the story

* * *

COUNTDOWN: 12 days before engagement

Uzumaki Naruto was currently having some trouble. Major trouble, believe it! He had just got out of his last class when Sasuke sent him a text message. _Dinner, 6:30, house._ _BEGIN PHASE ONE_, it read. And seeing the capitalized words, Naruto knew that it must only mean one thing: Itachi's there.

Naruto can feel excitement coursing through his body as he walked briskly along the university's hallway towards the exit. He'll be finally seeing Itachi again after many months. He just wanted to stop and jump in joy and walk towards home while singing 'tra la la la la la~' in a lovesick voice.

Naruto shook his head. _'No!'_ He couldn't afford to do that. Not right now. Naruto was having a major crisis over what to wear, after all. He's not usually conscious about what he wears, but this time, he had to look his best. Or sexiest. After all, he had plans to make Itachi his. _Phase one: I have to make him want me by using any means possible, _Naruto said in his mind.

He started walking faster as he reached the parking lot. It was 5:17 PM according to Naruto's watch. It was already late and he clearly remembered Sauke saying that Itachi was really particular when it comes to being on time. _I don't want to let Itachi wait, _Naruto thought. So he needed to hurry. While it takes just a 20-minute taxi ride from his apartment to Sasuke's house, Naruto needed at least half an hour to prepare himself, both physically and mentally. Thankfully, his apartment was just two blocks from the university.

Naruto reached his apartment, kicked the door open and showered, all in record-breaking time. In just 20 minutes, he was already in his orange boxers and was finished toweling his hair dry.

Throwing the towel onto his bed, Naruto muttered tohimself, "Now what to wear, hmm?"

Naruto moved towards his closet, opened it and started picking out some clothes. It was actually choosing what to wear that took up most his time. After trying on almost all of his clothes in front of his full-body mirror, Naruto finally settled for a light pink long-sleeved button-down polo with tiny white polka dots, gray blazer, dark navy blue pants, and black suede shoes. The polo hugged his body perfectly showing off his firm but lithe body while the pants showed off the fullness of his backside. Naruto was going for simplicity, but not boring, while also showing off some of his sexiness.

"Damn, Naruto. You did well." Naruto praised himself for a job well done choosing his outfit. "I'd fall in love with you right now!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing towards his reflection. _Now, if only Itachi would say that._

Naruto then looked down at his watch. 6:08 PM. He smiled. "And just in time, too."

Naruto moved away from the mirror, but not before taking one last glance at his reflection. He silently prayed to God that Itachi would like his outfit.

* * *

Naruto gulped audibly. His hand was currently hovering over the Uchiha family's front door. His excitement suddenly turned to nervousness._ 'Crap, what if that bitch Yamanaka Ino is there! But hah, I'm surely sexier than her! I AM the epitome of a sexy body after all. Except perhaps Itachi. Oh god, maybe I'll see him in his boxers…'_

"Don't just stand there. Come inside." A voice said suddenly crept from behind Naruto.

Naruto stilled in surprise, his shoulders suddenly tensing, then on instinct, turned around to lash out to whoever scared him like that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing scaring the fucking shit out of me!?" Naruto cried out…and later regretted it when he realized who he just shouted at.

There he was. Itachi fucking Uchiha, looking gorgeous in his all black ensemble, which probably cost more than Naruto's rent for the whole year. His jaw dropped and he swore that he could feel himself drooling at the sight. Itachi just looked so deliciously handsome. _'A tight black shirt hinting at his rippled muscles…'_

Naruto blinked when he noticed Itachi was looking at him with an unreadable expression. _He must be mad. So much for phase one… _He immediately bowed low, his mind still dizzy from the encounter. He couldn't think straight. "I'm so sorry about that, please spank me as hard as you can!"

_'Oh crap oh shit, Itachi was there at the door, what on earth did I just say!? Brain, where in heavens are you?'_

He bowed even lower to hide his blushing state. "I mean, I'm so sorry for yelling at you Itachi-san, and the spanking thing was just a joke too, I swear it…" _Or not. You can spank me any time you want! No, Naruto! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

"It's fine. I get it already, so raise your head and come on in." Itachi was already waving him up and turned towards the entrance. "Sasuke's in the living room. I'll walk you there through the main corridor."

Naruto stood up straight, thoroughly adjusting his clothing as he quickly plastered a smile on his face. He had already forgotten his mishap as he followed Itachi. _'Oh my gosh! The Uchiha Itachi is with me alone right now! I could probably jump him in this corridor and no one will notice…yep. Or not, they probably have security cameras…' _His thoughts trailed off as he noticed Itachi looking at him.

"Ah! Sorry to make you wait! I was just thinking that no matter how many times I come here, I still get awestruck about this huge house…" _'House? More like a fucking mansion!'_

Itachi shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking. "It's not really much. My family, for generations has all worked to build Uchiha Corporations. This house is merely the product of decades of work." '_To be honest, I'd rather have a modest home, with a close knit family…'_ He continued to walk thoughtfully in silence, turned to glance at a portrait of a lovely woman with thick, long black hair and strong eyes, and secretly, allowed a sad smile to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto, trailing behind Itachi, was in awe of all the expensive Chinese vases in every corner and paintings hanging on every side of the main corridor. He had entered Sasuke's house many times before, but he was only allowed through the side corridors. _'A Rembrandt, a Da Vinci, a Van Gogh!' _He was struggling not to get his art-fanatic self get the best of him. _'Sasuke you bastard, you didn't even mention you have a full-blown gallery and goldmine in here! This must be why they didn't allow just about anybody to walk through.'_

Step, step, step. _'Oh god, how many more paintings until I'm dizzy? I could practically live in here!' _His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of huge, elaborately designed wooden doors as he, quite literally, ran into Itachi's back.

_What firm muscles. _"Oof! I'm sorry!" Itachi waved it away. "We're here. You should probably go in now. Sasuke's been waiting for you for quite a while. See you at dinner." Itachi said as he walked away from the living room.

"And by the way, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto, who was in the process of entering the living room, craned his neck as he heard his name being called.

Itachi turned his head to look at the blond, a slight smile playing at his lips, "I had no idea you are quite the submissive, huh."

Naruto's mouth gaped open for a while before he finally reacted. "Wh-wha-NOOOOOO!"

Sasuke came running out of the living room just as Itachi disappeared at the end of the corridor. He heard Naruto shout and came to find out what happened. "What's up, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he munched on a tomato, seeing as Naruto was just standing there with his mouth open like a goldfish and his head turned to the side.

Naruto slowly turned to look at Sasuke, his face as red as the tomato the latter was currently eating. "E-chi-ssive…" Naruto can't seem to find his tongue so he just settled to pointing to the direction Itachi went.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and looked to where Naruto was pointing, and clearly seeing nothing worth shouting at there. But guessing the blond's reaction, he asked "Um, dobe, did you just see…Itachi?"

Naruto suddenly grabbed at Sasuke's shirt so that their faces were only inches apart. The sudden action made Sasuke squeak. "The fuck?"

Naruto, looking crazed and ignoring Sasuke's girlish squeak for now, finally managed to form coherent words and asked, "What just happened!?"

Just then, someone cleared her throat. The two jumped away from each other and looked at where it came from. They found that it was one of the Uchiha household's maids.

The maid blushed brightly, hurriedly bowed and squeaked out, "Um! S-sorry for interrupting y-you. D-dinner is ready."

Sasuke managed a small nod, smoothing out his shirt. "Hn, we'll be there."

* * *

Naruto gulped as he looked at an impressive oak door. Behind the door would be the dining room. The nervousness he felt a while ago was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It's time to sink or swim. The conversation he and Sasuke had while on their way to the dining room was currently on 'repeat' in Naruto's mind.

_"Itachi was teasing you, perhaps." Sasuke said after Naruto told him the whole story._

_"Then what does it mean?"_

_"Hn. He's either being his sadistic self…"_

_Naruto swallowed hard, anxiously waiting for what the other will be._

_"Or… he…"_

Naruto blocked his eyes with his right hand as the door opened. It was blinding for a moment. A dark figure then appeared and bowed respectfully.

"Welcome, Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama," the figure said.

"Hn."

"Itachi-sama is waiting for you. Please follow me." The butler said as he pointed inside.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who had finally adjusted to the room's brightness and was smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on his polo. "Ready, dobe?"

Naruto nervously grinned. "Yes..?"

The two then followed the butler inside the grand dining room.

Itachi was already seated at the head of the long dining table when Sasuke and Naruto arrived. Sasuke was assisted by the butler to sit at Itachi's right while Naruto was assisted by a maid to sit at Itachi's left so they were facing each other.

Once they were comfortably seated, napkins were placed in their laps. It was so high-class that Naruto was speechless. He finally found out why Sasuke never asked him to stay for dinner. _'Oh my gosh. I hope I won't make a fool out of myself here!'_

"I'm afraid that it will just be us for dinner." Itachi said while the butler placed a dish in front of him. "So it's nice of you to join us, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto stilled upon hearing Itachi's voice. "Um… yeah. Thank you very much for having me." He said in a small voice.

Sasuke snorted at that. "Hn."

Silence reigned after that small conversation. Naruto was so nervous, he couldn't talk. His tongue seemed to have run off together with his brain. But when a tray of steaming lobster bisque was put in front of him, Naruto's mouth watered at the smell and he seemed to have found his tongue. "Thanks for the meal."

_Okay, must make a good first impression this time…hmmm, what's this? So many silverware! Maybe if I close my eyes, all but one would disappear…No! Must behave. What was that they taught us again? Outside in? Yes, that must be it._

Naruto tentatively reached for the outermost spoon and seeing as no bad reaction came from Sasuke, tasted the soup. He hm'ed in delight.

Noticing as the two Uchihas were just looking at him, Naruto said with the spoon still in his mouth, "It tastes so good! Try it! I'm so glad I stayed alive to even taste this."

Itachi cleared his throat. "I'm very glad you're enjoying the appetizer."

The three started eating in silence coupled with Naruto's occasional glances at Itachi. Naruto couldn't help feeling giddy as he watched the raven looked so graceful eating soup.

Naruto was startled from his fantasy when Itachi dabbed his mouth with the table napkin and gestured towards the butler. "Shall we have the main course?"

The butler bowed, "As you wish."

The butler snapped his fingers and several maids came into view, pushing several trolley trays. The maids then took the plates from the table and replaced it with delectable dishes that Naruto probably doesn't know the names of.

"For the main course, we have Salisbury steak and Caesar's salad at the side. Please enjoy." The butler bowed then left, leaving the three to eat in silence again.

Sasuke stepped on Naruto's foot again, after doing so many times during eating the main entrée because the dobe was always stealing a glance at Itachi. Sometimes even looking at Itachi like Itachi was the main course! _'You're way too obvious, dobe!' _Sasuke was only grateful that Itachi didn't notice. Or maybe he just ignored it.

When they had finished eating the main course, the butler once again appeared behind Itachi and asked, "Would my masters like to indulge in dessert? Our pastry chef have recently engaged in training and as of now we have prepared several quality desserts of the highest caliber…"

Itachi shook his head. "I'll pass. Sasuke and Uzumaki-kun might like some though."

"Hn. I'll just have caramel flan. Naruto?"

All eyes were then on Naruto, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto and smirked a little. _Show Itachi what you've got._

Naruto gulped. This is it.

"Um, Can I just have some fresh fruits and some whipped cream, please?"

* * *

TBC.

Don't forget to be nice and leave a review! We welcome all suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Pt 2

Disclaimer: All relevant characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. (We're trying to entice Itachi to run off with us, though.)

* * *

Naruto muttered a small 'thank you' as a maid placed down a bowl of fresh fruits and whipped cream in front of him. It had only been roughly five minutes since the butler disappeared into the kitchen together with Naruto's surprising request for dessert before a maid appeared pushing a trolley tray. Naruto still wasn't quite prepared for what he was going to do. It was an out of the blue choice, the fresh fruits and whipped cream thing. _But fuck it, _Naruto thought. _It's now or never._

Naruto looked down at his dessert. His dessert was composed of some strawberries, a banana sliced in half and diagonally, a couple slices of mango, and a few grapes. Beside it was a bowl of whipped cream. He drew a wide grin, lightly showing his canines as he expressed his amusement. '_Ooh, a banana! How…appropriate.'_

Naruto gingerly picked out a strawberry with his hand. He studied it for a minute, trying to figure out how to approach the said fruit. He peeked a glance at Itachi who was listening to whatever the butler was saying, something about business matters. Whatever.

He couldn't help but admire Itachi. Itachi looked… oh _dammit,_ handsome is an understatement. Jet black raven hair framing his face perfectly, his onyx eyes that Naruto could drown into, that perfect nose that even he envied, and his lips… Oh, what he would like to do to those lips…

Naruto soundly kissed the tip of the strawberry. The sound caused Itachi to jolt from his conversation with the butler and look curiously at him. _Watch me. For starters, I'll peck your lips just like this._

Naruto proceeded to dip the strawberry in whipped cream. his pink tongue flicking out as he took a timid lick at the whipped cream-drenched strawberry. "Hmm, sweet…" Naruto said while locked eye to eye with Itachi's scrutinizing gaze. 'But you're probably sweeter…' Naruto could see himself licking Itachi's lips, then he would nip at his jaw.

He nipped the strawberry just like how he imagined nipping behind Itachi's ear. And Itachi would moan out his name. Definitely sweeter…

Without breaking eye contact with Itachi, Naruto slowly licked the whipped cream off the strawberry until there was no more. _'I'm gonna lick every part of your body just like this, Itachi. If you give me a chance.'_ Naruto pictured himself licking Itachi all over, starting from his chest, then to his well-defined abs, and lower… even lower.

Naruto bit half of the strawberry causing some juice to dribble down his mouth. He didn't know how delectable he looked. 'Argh, this will be messy, but this feels…' Naruto thought. …_Good. _

Definitely feeling it now, and clearly forgetting his nervousness, Naruto licked his lips slowly with his eyes closed, totally oblivious to the staring Itachi. And from another pair of amused onyx eyes.

Naruto finished eating the strawberry in two bites, leaving only the stem which he set aside before picking a slice of banana from the bowl.

Naruto pouted in disappointment as he looked at the banana. It was just the length of his little finger since it was cut in half but somehow, Naruto would just have to make do. _Oh, this one I know what to do with_. He panted slightly from the thought.

Naruto blushed while he thought about what he was going to do. He shook his head as he dipped the banana in whipped cream this time. He'd gone this far, everything would be in vain if he stopped now.

Naruto met Itachi's eyes, his cheeks tinted pink as he held the banana firmly in his hand but not to point that he was crushing it, not minding the whipped cream that was now on his fingers and palm. There was something in Itachi's eyes, something Naruto couldn't name what, but the look Itachi was giving him was so intense.

_Like he's urging me to continue._ Naruto smirked to himself. _Oh I will. Definitely. _Naruto made sure that Itachi could see the moment he wrapped his tongue around the banana. It was fairly easy, messy but easy. The banana was small, after all.

"Nnn…" Naruto moaned as he started sucking the banana gently. Naruto couldn't help his eyes from closing as he imagined himself not sucking a banana but Itachi's certain anatomical part instead. That would be so hot.

Naruto stopped sucking and licked the tip of the banana. He then took a small bite before sucking only the tip. Naruto was clearly enjoying it as he moaned again. Oh fuck. He's getting excited. What if it was the real thing?

Before Naruto knew it, he had already finished the banana. Looking at his empty but now whipped cream covered hand, he suddenly got an idea. He raised his index finger to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the finger while he sucked. Naruto knew that his eyes were probably clouded with lust, but he still met Itachi's stare.

"Ngh.." Naruto moaned loudly around his finger, longer than necessary. Itachi licked his lips. He pulled out his index finger and openly licked his middle finger that was also covered with whipped cream. His tongue moved up, down, and around his finger thus coating his finger with saliva. But this wasn't enough. He then put his ring finger in his mouth and loudly sucked. Oh god…

Naruto wanted to touch himself so badly but that would be so improper… Naruto was now squirming on his seat as he flattened his tongue on his palm and licked… The feeling was heaven… especially when he imagined that it was Itachi who was doing this to him… Oh god… Naruto couldn't take it anymore…

Naruto's eyes instantly focused on Itachi's lips as it moved. Itachi was saying something but Naruto was too far gone to understand what it was.

"I'm sorry, and I know it's rude. But, I have to leave now. I need to attend to some emergency business matters that couldn't wait until tomorrow." Naruto's mind somehow interpreted.

Wh-what?

* * *

Itachi abruptly stood up from his seat and left with the butler at his side, leaving Naruto dumbfounded. Dot, dot, dot. Awkward silence hung in the air as Naruto continued staring at Itachi's seat. Without Itachi... Itachi left.

Then realization hit him. Itachi just left after all the effort Naruto had done. After all the seduction… Did this mean that he doesn't stand a chance in making the Uchiha his? He lowered his head, softly biting on his trembling lip. He doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Anger, disappointment, rejection… _Was he disgusted with me that badly…?_

Sasuke cleared his throat in attempt to catch Naruto's attention. _Dobe, for some unknown reason, I pity you._ But Naruto seemed like he didn't hear, or just ignored Sasuke.

"You-" Sasuke was about to speak but he was cut off by his surprise.

BANG! Naruto smacked his head on the table without any hesitation at all. Sasuke was so shocked that he could only stare as Naruto kept banging his head on the table. Sasuke could hear Naruto mumble 'stupid, stupid' with each smack.

After a few more of Naruto-banging-his-head-on-the-dining-table, Naruto finally stopped. His head was on the table, eyes staring blankly ahead, and he wasn't moving. A thought crossed Sasuke's mind, his brows furrowed. _Is he dead? _

But before Sasuke opened his mouth to ask, Naruto raised his index finger in a don't-say-anything manner. Sasuke closed his mouth. _Hn, looks like he's alive after all._

Naruto raised his head from the table to look at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him, then stared at the ugly purplish tinge starting to appear on the former's forehead.

"Dobe, do… um… you want some ice?" Sasuke asked, thanking God that he was born an Uchiha. He was still shocked at Naruto's actions but it didn't show on his carefully maintained poker face. He knew the dobe was stupid but he never expected him to be completely lacking in common sense and rationality.

Naruto just shook his head numbly. The pain on his forehead is nothing compared to the pain inside his chest. He was rejected. No, slash that. He was simply brushed off and ignored by Itachi. And Naruto hated that feeling the most.

"Just take me home, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

A/N: We're sorry for the late update but as telle always says: You can't force genius! So anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited our first fanfic. :D This chapter is all for you. We hope you like it. And really, we'll update as soon as we can. :D We love ya people!


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Springs

A/N: It's been almost a year, eh? ^^; We're very sorry but real life just got so busy and by the time we recovered from it, it's been almost a year. Sorry to make you wait. ;w; But we will finish this fic so don't worry. Though we don't know when we'll be able to. But please bear with us. *bows* Enjoy! R&R!

Naruto rolled over to his left as he clutched at his pillow, before burying his face in it. "I should get up, " he mumbled, his voice undeniably hoarse from sleep. Using his ninja skills, he tried to sense his surroundings without opening his eyes. He channeled his chakra to enhance his senses, and really tried.

There was some pain on his forehead but other than that… Nothing. Oh wait! He could hear the _Tweet, tweet, tweet _of the birds. _The birds are singing... The sun is probably shining… It's a great day today!_

Hah! Beat that, he's a friggin ninja!

….

_Oh fuck it. _Asdfghjkl- _Doesn't change the fact that Itachi still rejected me last night, _he thought miserably.

The events of last night played repeatedly on Naruto's mind, making him want to dig a very big hole and crawl inside it. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. _No use crying over spilt milk. Once it was spilt, you can never drink it. Well, you can… but…_

Naruto turned on his back and stretched his arms and legs. "Argh, Whatever! Time to get up."

"Grunt."

"...What was that?!"_ A grunt? _Naruto carefully opened one eye and looked around the room. Ninja mode, ON. He could see his ceiling, his wall, his cabinet, and his mirror. He was in his room. Alone. Nope, no one was there, so what was that strange sound?

_Must be my imagination, _he thought, stretching his arms and legs again.

Then he hit something solid.

"Hn, dobe, be careful will you?" A voice still laced with sleep said.

Naruto quickly shot up and turned to his right upon hearing the familiar voice. "Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke?!" More than the shock of his ninja skills failing was seeing Sasuke, looking like he just woke up, beside him!

"What are you doing in _my bed_, of all things!? This early in the morning!?"

Sasuke shot up, putting one finger into his ear. "Ow, keep quiet, you dumbass."

Sasuke held up three fingers. "First, it's already noon," he muttered, ticking the first finger off. "Second, I've been here 2 hours ago but you wouldn't wake up even though I tried slamming tin lids together so I just went ahead and slept too."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes thinning in suspicion. But before he could say anything, Sasuke drew a huge sigh. "And in case you're mistaken, I'm not _gay_. Nothing happened," Sasuke pointed to himself then to Naruto, trying to make his statement clear. "between us," he continued.

"Uhh, okay," Naruto chirped. He knew that Sasuke is as straight as anyone could be. But Naruto is so sexy that any straight man would probably turn gay for him… yeah, right.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he got up, his clothes miraculously not wrinkled.

Naruto scratched his head, as he looked at Sasuke's broad back. "Eh, but you're not worried about my sexual orientation...?"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, his eyebrow raised in a manner that was so like Itachi's.

"No, dobe, more like it's you I'm worried about. And you do remember that I made those plans to snare Itachi with you, right?"

Naruto perked up upon hearing those words and attempted to glomp Sasuke...which the latter promptly averted by dodging, leading Naruto to crash on the floor.

"Ouch! Sasuke, you meanieee," Naruto said, his words muffled by his hand that was rubbing his throbbing nose.

"Cut the dramatics. I haven't stated the third part yet." Sasuke furtively glanced at the mirror and smirked to himself. _My hair is looking perfect as always._

Naruto settled himself on the floor as he gave Sasuke an inquiring look. "What is it then?"

"And that's..." Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, intentionally prolonging the tension. "We're going to put the next plan into action."

Naruto's eyes widened. _The next plan… they're going to carry it out? But…_

"But Itachi already rejected me..." Naruto mumbled, his eyes left Sasuke's and rested on the floor.

A tick appeared on Sasuke's forehead. "No, he didn't. He just needs to get used to the idea, that's all."

"Uh-huh…"

Sasuke had enough.

"Get up," Sasuke said as he kicked Naruto in an effort to make him stand up which Naruto replied with, "Ouch, teme!"

"Itachi will be having a meeting with the Board of Directors of Hyuuga Corp. at the Konoha Hot Springs Resort." Sasuke continued, as he kicked Naruto again, "Get up."

Naruto grumbled curses while sending death glares and imaginary kunai towards Sasuke, but then gave up due to Sasuke's relentless kicks. He really planned to stand up but his sides hurt so he opted to sit on his bed instead. _Argh. The teme's kicks really hurt._ "And you're telling me that because?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that clearly says 'Do you even use your brain?' before he sighed.

"Heh, don't you want to see Itachi inside the hot springs? It's probably the only time you'll ever get to see him in one. It's too good to pass up." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, dumbfounded for several minutes, before he fully saw the equation. _Hotsprings + Itachi = NAKED & WET Itachi!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto, who was practically beaming with happiness. Okay, the dobe must be thinking of something different. Well, whatever. It was easier that way.

"You really love me, don't you, teme?" Naruto asked, the pain on his side completely forgotten now, as he imagined Itachi in the hot springs. It took an effort to stop himself from suffering from a nosebleed.

"No dobe, I just really hate my brother. Meet you at the Konoha entrance in an hour." Sasuke continued airily as he strolled out of Naruto's apartment.

It took a while for that to sink in.

_LOLCRAPWHUT?! Have I just been insulted?_

"...What was that, Sasuke you bastard!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, we cannot accommodate you today. The whole resort is reserved for the whole day." The receptionist said with an apologetic smile. "But we can book you for another day, would you prefer that?"

"Argh, no, never mind." Naruto pouted. Itachi won't be there another day!

The receptionist frowned a little. "Then I'm sorry sir, but we can't do anything for you right now."

Sasuke tsked. He had been expecting that Itachi would reserve the whole resort so he decided to come early. But looking at the stern face of the receptionist, there was no way that they would get to sneak in that easily. _Will he have to resort to doing that…?_

"Can't you really do something?" Sasuke asked, and with a smile and knowing what it can do, he added, "even if it's for me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Wha-what the hell is happening? _

The receptionist blushed a little. "Eh-ah…" But then she added, "I'm really sorry sir, but it's the resort's rule. I really can't do anything."

Sasuke continued smiling, though a tick had formed behind his head, as he reached for the receptionist's chin, and with a finger, tilted it up. "Hn. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind sharing a hotel room with one as lovely as you. If I had one, that is."

"Teme!" Naruto whispered. '_That's sexual harassment!' _

The receptionist opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke pressed a finger in her lips to stop her.

Naruto stood there, gaping, the same way the receptionist's mouth was imitating a fish's mouth, as Sasuke leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her lips. But then Sasuke passed her lips and made his way to her ear, and whispered something Naruto couldn't hear. The receptionist turned to stone before her whole face became beet red.

"Okay…" She said dazedly. "Y-y-you can have room 213, sir."

Naruto's jaw dropped, what did the teme just do?!

Sasuke smiled sweetly and let go of the receptionist's chin. "Thank you," And with a wink, he whispered, "love."

The receptionist almost fainted while Sasuke flicked his hair from his face and made his way to the resort's hallway, "Dobe you coming or what?"

It took a while before Naruto got over his shock, and ran after Sasuke.

"Just what did you do?!" Naruto asked as he reached Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked before he replied, "The art of persuasion."

* * *

TBC :DD


End file.
